


The Five Senses

by feartheviolas



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Light Dom/sub, Senses, Sexual Content, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Strip Tease, Top Chloe Decker, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheviolas/pseuds/feartheviolas
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe explore each other intimately with each of their senses.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	The Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violent_ends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/gifts).



> This is for violent_ends who gave me the idea from a discussion we had about senses and smut prompts. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Obliobla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla) for betaing!
> 
> This is my first time writing and sharing something like this so I hope you enjoy it!

Lucifer looked up from his glass of whiskey to see his Detective crossing the room towards his position on the sofa. The sight of her took his breath away. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just her regular jeans and blouse with a rather unflattering cardigan draped overtop. Her hair was pulled back out of her face in a practical ponytail, and it was all of these things and more that captivated him. After spending millennium watching his Father’s creations, he finally _saw._ She was so ordinary, so beautifully human, and he loved every bit of it.

His gaze lingered on her face—the wrinkles beginning to form at the corners of her eyes from smiling and a small line on her forehead from worrying. Her blue eyes were full of life, and she beamed at him when she caught him staring. His fingers twitched at his sides as he thought about all the ways he could please her, but he had made a promise to let her lead, and he would fulfill that promise, even if he died from anticipation. Her eyes narrowed as if she could read his mind, her expression shifting from joyful to devious as she came to a stop in front of him.

First, she gently shrugged out of the cardigan, draping it on the back of the couch. He watched silently as her hands crept down to the hem of her shirt before tugging it up, slowly revealing inch after inch of skin. He took the opportunity to commit her to memory all over again, starting with the stretch marks on her belly, then up to the graceful arches of her lower ribs.

He watched as her chest fluttered with her breath, and he smirked at her brief loss of composure. He could see the bottom of her bra now; it was a plain nude colour, practical, functional, and the sexiest bra he had ever seen. The only way it could be more attractive would be if it were on the floor, discarded passionately. He longed to make it so, to feel the soft fabric tearing away under his hands and the gasp of her surprise at his haste.

She pulled the shirt over her head, and he reveled in the sight of her cleavage. The shirt joined the cardigan on the sofa and her hands returned to her body, gently moving down her soft curves and over her belly before landing at the button of her jeans. Lucifer couldn't stop himself from leaning forward slightly and licking his lips in anticipation.

Now it was his turn to struggle to stay composed. The button flashed in the light as she undid it and pulled down her zipper, her slender fingers pushing at the thick fabric and sliding it down her hips. Her panties were black as midnight, her perfect hipbones peeking just above them. His breath caught as his eyes lingered on the creamy white skin of her thighs, then followed down her long smooth legs as she bent them to finish removing her pants.

* * *

Chloe stood in front of Lucifer in nothing but her bra and panties. So far, he had been mostly silent, perched on the sofa in his suit with his perfectly styled hair, watching her with dark, hungry eyes. His jacket had been discarded, and his sleeves were rolled up, giving him a more casual appearance. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She could hear him now; his breathing had sped up, and she internally celebrated her effect on him.

Keeping her eyes closed, she reached for her shoulder, thumbing the bra strap and sliding it down. Her movements were accompanied by a soft, barely there noise coming from Lucifer’s direction. She reached for the other strap and repeated the same movement. This time the sound was louder, a soft whine escaping his lips. She smiled to herself as she leaned back and undid the clasp with a small click, letting her bra fall open and onto the floor.

She listened as his breathing sped up, followed by an outright moan when she drew her hands up to gently cup her breasts. She could hear her own breathing more easily now too as she struggled to keep it even in anticipation of what was to come. She squeezed her breasts gently, and a moan escaped her lips as she released them to trace her nipples.

She could hear Lucifer shifting on the couch, the sound of fabric rustling as he adjusted himself in his pants. The thought of how she affected him sent a warm flush across her skin, and her nipples hardened under her hands. She gently pinched them, drawing a soft gasp from her own lips and a breathy moan from his. The sounds of her desire echoed back at her from his lips were absolutely _divine_.

One of her hands left her breasts and slowly made its way down her soft belly, stopping to trace along one of her stretch marks. She knew so many women were shy about their marks, but for her they were a welcoming reminder of Trixie and for that reason, she loved them.

She opened her eyes so she could watch Lucifer as she continued down, over her navel and to her hip bone. His eyes were glued to her hand as it traced her hip bone and then continued along the line of her panties. Her thumb caught in the hem, and his breath caught in his throat. She pulled back, bringing her hand back up her torso to her breast, and he groaned loudly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Her skin prickled with goosebumps, and she felt arousal pooling hot in her belly as he held himself back.

* * *

Lucifer’s control was dangling by a thread. He dug his fingernails into his palms, and the pain he could only feel when the Detective was around kept him grounded. She stepped closer, and he could see the flush of arousal on her face. It was all he could do to keep from launching forward and tearing her panties off himself. She reached up with one hand and tugged the ponytail out of her hair. Her hair cascaded around her face, and he could smell the floral perfume of her shampoo. He licked his lips and breathed deeply, committing the moment to memory.

Her hands returned to her hips, and he inhaled again, scenting the traces of all the places she’d been that day. Each one triggered a different memory in his mind: the busy, colourful impression of the precinct, the soft leather smell of her car, something sickeningly sweet and chocolatey—the urchin. The soft trace of the cotton blouse she had removed, the fresh smell of soap combined with the salty smell of her sweat. She smelled so completely and utterly human, and it drove him mad.

Finally, finally her delicate thumbs tugged down the waist of her panties, sliding them off her hips, exposing her to the air. The scent of her arousal hit him all at once, the musky aroma both salty and sweet at the same time. He growled softly, his own body responding to how much he affected her. She shivered, dropping her panties and stepping towards him. She was now all but straddling him, her scent all the more powerful now, and his mouth watered at the thought of being able to taste her.

“Chloe…” he moaned desperately. “Please.”

* * *

Chloe would have smirked at his desperation if she hadn’t been so far gone herself. Here was the Devil, sitting in front of her, begging her to let him touch her. He was a sight to behold, and her eyes wandered down his figure. His eyes were dark with desire, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and his arousal was clearly visible in his ridiculously expensive pants. She reached a hand out and touched his face, tracing tenderly along his cheekbone. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and breathing heavily. Her fingers trailed down, feeling rough stubble that was always the perfect length. He was so used to fulfilling the desires of others that she relished this chance to fulfill his.

She moved her hands down to his torso to work at the buttons hiding the rest of his body from her. She gave up after the vest, tearing the buttons of his shirt, causing him to huff a laugh at her desperation. She traced his collarbone, his skin smooth and hot under her touch. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his breathing and she could feel his heartbeat thudding under his skin.

She stepped backwards abruptly, taking his hand and tugging him after her towards his bed. She was moving quickly now, turning to fumble with his belt before yanking his pants and underwear down and pushing him onto the bed. He landed sitting up, and she climbed into his lap, straddling him. She gasped softly as his erection brushed against her leg, and she ground down against him, searching for friction. He moaned and bucked his hips up to meet her, his back arching and his head tipped back. She leaned forward, her hands wandering up his back, feeling foreign muscles fluttering under her hands.

“Lucifer,” she gasped softly against his neck, “Let go. I want to see your wings.” She dug her nails into his skin, and he whimpered. There was a soft whooshing noise, and suddenly they were enveloped in the soft white light of his feathers. Chloe felt her arousal grow as she explored upwards and traced into the infinitely soft, delicate tiny feathers where his wings met his back. He whined against her hair, his hips thrusting up against her again. She moved with him, and it was her turn to cry out as he slid against her clit, her fingers tightening in his feathers at the overwhelming sensation.

She shifted her angle, and they both moaned as he slid inside her. His fingers had moved to her hips, and she could feel them tightening and digging into her skin as he thrust up into her. She buried her face into his neck, breathing in the scent of him, her hands shifting along his wings, finding the hot skin underneath feathers. He gasped at her touch, and his hips jerked as she stroked his skin reverently. She could feel him pulsing inside her, and she took one hand off his wings to cup the back of his head, gently running over the silky hair at the back of his neck in time with the fingers she had buried in his wing.

“Come for me, Lucifer,” she gasped into his skin, “Please, come for me.”

He whined in protest, fighting with himself. “But you—”

“Don’t worry about me, Lucifer, this is about you. It’s okay.”

He moaned softly, and she moved her hips to accent her point, grinding down against him hard. She dug her fingers into the skin of his wing, clinging to him for leverage, and she could feel him panting against her skin. He let go, his hips stuttering against her, his wings flaring out to their full span, and he keened softly as she felt him reach his release.

* * *

Lucifer slowly came back to himself, clinging to Chloe as though she were the only thing anchoring him to reality. He carefully folded his wings in, trying not to knock them on anything. Chloe’s hand was still buried in his feathers, and he moaned softly as her touch shifted with his movement. He could feel her against him and around him, warmer and more alive than anything he had felt before. He leaned back, gently pulling out of her, before flipping their positions. He smirked at her surprised expression as she now lay beneath him on the bed, then leaned down and kissed her breathless.

He wouldn’t deny that he had enjoyed fulfilling his own desires, but now it was his turn to help her reach hers, and he wasn’t going to hold back. He nipped at her, and she parted her lips for him. He licked into her mouth, their tongues meeting, and at last he could taste her. She was warm and sweet on his tongue, and he groaned, already hard again. But this wasn’t about him anymore.

He kissed the side of her mouth, then along her jawbone, swirling his tongue in the space just under her ear. He could taste the salt on her skin, evidence of their recent workout. He kissed down her neck, tracing over her pulse with his teeth. He made his way down to her shoulder, and he smiled against her collarbone at the way he affected her. When he paused to suck a mark into the tender skin there, she gasped softly and moved one hand up to tangle in his hair. He gently soothed his tongue over the sensitive spot, and she arched into his touch.

He continued his path, moving down to her breasts, and her breathing sped up as he reached her nipples, teasing one with his tongue, while using his fingers to trace swirls around the other. He switched, gently sucking the other one into his mouth until she was gasping and writhing under him. She tasted of humanity and goodness and hope and all the things he wasn’t. Her fingers were tight in his hair as he left her breasts to continue down to her belly. He traced slowly along one of her stretch marks with his tongue, causing her to shiver.

He moved to her hip, nipping at her hipbone with his teeth, his hand tracing along the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. He stopped just short of where she wanted him, and she whined, spreading her legs further. He grinned, sliding down, teasing her with his fingers and lips before softly kissing her folds. She gasped and arched against him, and he obliged, at last tasting what he had been waiting for all night.

He moaned softly as he explored her with his tongue, gently teasing her clit, and sending her hips into a rhythmic motion against him. He was insatiable. She tasted so unique, like something so incredibly her, and he was a starving man who could not get enough. He knew what light tasted like, and this was infinitely better. One of his hands traced circles on her hip, and the other found its way between her legs as he eased two fingers inside of her. He felt more than heard her breathing speed up, and he kept going, pulling her closer and closer to the edge. Her legs were shaking, and with a few more gentle swipes of his tongue, he felt her reach her release, her inner muscles fluttering and clamping down on his fingers, her whole body shuddering with pleasure.

He stroked her through it until she was whimpering and tugging at his hair. He raised his head and removed his hand, maneuvering into place next to her on the bed. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair and cradled his wing around her shivering form as she relaxed into him. He could tell she was drifting off, but he was reluctant to follow her into the land of dreams. For the first time since he Fell, real life was better than anything he could possibly dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
